


Sleigh Bells Ring (Are You Listening?)

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: The holidays can be a hectic time.





	Sleigh Bells Ring (Are You Listening?)

"Excuse me, sir," crowed a thick accent from behind, and Lachlan Power smiled to himself - rising from his spot of the floor and standing up straight, but not yet turning around. "I'm looking for my boyfriend. Tall, blonde - ungodly handsome."

"Ungodly handsome?" repeated Lachlan, finally turning on his heel. His boyfriend stood before him, a brown paper bag in his hand, still dressed in dark blue scrubs. The circles under Vik's eyes were getting increasingly darker, as were Lachlan's. They ran in circles around each other, never getting enough rest. In spite of looking like he had just got hit by a truck, Vik was as gorgeous as ever. "You must be looking in the wrong place."

Vik smiled, sitting himself at the table closest to the counter. "My usual, lovely."

Lachlan rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly as he turned back around to pull things from the cabinets. Of course he knew Vik's order by heart, and had known since the moment the male nurse strolled into the coffee shop no less than two years ago. It was funny how time could fly so quickly. How, when they first met, Lachlan was playing busboy, and now he was managing the whole building. With a boyfriend, no less - a spastic nurse of a boyfriend. 

"How was work tonight?" inquired Lachlan, leaning over the counter to slide Vik his coffee - the darkest roast possible. They both ran off of caffeine. "I know the roads are kinda shit. Fancy that it snows for the first time on Christmas Eve."

"Fancy that we both _work_ Christmas Eve," remarked Vik sourly, accepting the cup graciously. "Close fast, please. Work was fine, busy as hell, but I'm anxious to lay and bed and cuddle in our pajamas. What a better way to rejoice in our day off."

Lachlan didn't need anymore convincing. In one quick stride he bounded over the top of the counter, dancing over to front door and switching off the neon open sign, followed by twisting the lock so no one could get into the store. He nodded to his co-worker, who just grinned and began taking all of their dishes to the backroom. Sometimes, it really did pay off to be a manager. 

"Fast closing ahead," he remarked cheekily, taking a stride over to Vik's table, leaning down and pressing a ginger kiss to his lips. He pulled back within a moment, a grin on his face. "You had me at pajamas."

 

 

***

 

"Weather is killer," murmured Lachlan, his face a light shade of pink as he kicked the flat door closed, shaking snow out of his hair and off his jacket. He had been living in the UK for a little over three years, and still was not used to the winter. "I don't know how you've lasted this long."

Vik grinned, pushing past Lachlan to set his coffee down on the island, promptly shuffling off his jacket. "Innit. Hey, don't track that in the house. Simon and Josh are coming over tomorrow and I don't really fancy cleaning up a whole lot. I desperately need to sleep in, y'know."

Lachlan didn't speak for a moment. Instead, he simply watched as Vik began to shed his work clothes, exposing a limber frame. He didn't get to admire the view for long, however, as within the minute Vik disappeared into a conjoining room - their bedroom. Lachlan stood in the door frame of the kitchen, unmoved - but removed his jacket as he awaited his boyfriend's return. 

As soon as he had left, Vik had returned - wearing a loose fitting pair of pajama pants and an old sports jersey. He held in his hand a pair of Lachlan's pajama pants, which he tossed over to him. Unabashedly, Lachlan began to strip in the middle of the kitchen, tossing his apron and top to the very corner of the room. He noted the look of contained interest on Vik's face, which made the process of removing his jeans even slower - unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers collapse to the floor in a heap around his feet. Stripped only to his boxers, he slipped into his own pajama pants - which were more or less dark blue joggers.

"You'll freeze if you don't wear a shirt tonight," remarked Vik, striding across the room so he could press into Lachlan's bare chest. "This isn't Australia."

Lachlan smirked, wrapping his arms around Vik's waist. "As if you mind."

They headed to the bedroom following that. They both knew the night was far from over, they would have to get up and wash up for bed sooner or later - but after spending the entirety of their day at work, Lachlan reckoned they deserved some time to just lounge around. This opportunity rarely came.

"I don't wanna play host tomorrow," groaned Vik as he flopped down, face-first, into a mess of pillows. Lachlan smiled fondly and sunk down onto the bed next to him, instantly snuggling up underneath the covers. "I miss the lads but... _ugh_. I want to sleep in."

Lachlan smiled and rolled over, slinging a warm arm across the small of Vik's back in comfort. "They're coming over for dinner, love. There will be plenty of time for us to laze around the house and watch Christmas movies. Right here in the comfort of our bed."

Vik looked up, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Lachy."

Lachlan smiled before sitting up in bed and crossing his legs over one another, leaning over to rifle in their bedside drawers. "So, I wanted to give you a present. Figured now is a good of time as any, right?" With that, he pulled out a wrapped box, in silver paper. It was simplistic and messy - as was typical when Lachlan had to wrap presents; it was a skill he had not acquired. "Josh and Simon don't need to see."

"Huh," mused Vik, rolling over and taking the box - beginning to gently peel at the edges of the paper. In a lot of ways, he and Lachlan had contradicting personalities. Vik liked to be delicate with everything, taking his time. Lachlan, on the other hand, didn't mind cutting the corners every so often. It extended beyond opening presents, but Lachlan liked that they were different. When they had first met, they had seemed like an unlikely couple. Two years later, they were still going strong, in spite of people saying that their personalities would clash. "Bit spontaneous?"

Lachlan smiled, and laid back down next to his boyfriend. "A bit. It's not a real Christmas present. Just something I wanted you to have when the moment was right."

"Uh-huh, well..." Vik murmured, trailing off when the paper was gone to reveal a long, skinny velveteen box. "Lachlan."

"Go on, then."

Vik popped open the box, revealing a golden chain bracelet. Nothing spectacular, by any means. It was simple, yet it was beautiful - and Vik found that to be completely appropriate. Simplistic like Vik, bold like Lachlan. The perfect combination.

"Fuck, Lachlan," said Vik, his breath catching in his throat. He removed the bracelet from it's box, holding it to the light to examine it. "You really didn't have to do this, you know. Must not have been cheap..."

Typical Vik. He received a present and was instantly concerned on the price. He and Lachlan were not broke by any means, but they both worked damn hard for what they did have. Money wasn't necessarily tight, but Vik had a constant fear in his life that this could change. He was very conscious of his money, and whenever Lachlan made spontaneous purchases (like the popcorn machine he had insisted that they needed), he got nervous.

"You're worth it, you know?" Lachlan asked rhetorically. "I hope you like it, though. I know jewelry isn't usually your thing but...it's simple."

"I love it," Vik instantly replied, shifting closer to Lachlan as he clutched the bracelet in his hand. "And I love you, Lachlan. Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, love."


End file.
